The Cursed Cat
by xAmuletLightx
Summary: Dedication to Ikuto. Ikuto loves Amu but his curse forbids him to ever be with her. What will he do? Will she save him from the curse? Rated T for somethings I put in there.


**xALx: Well, my second series of "Shugo Chara!" I'll update "The War For Amu" soon. Any way, for now this series is called "The Cursed Cat."**

**Ikuto: -reading- "The Cursed"…WHAT!?**

**Utau: How dare you!?**

**xALx: What? It's just a title. Besides, you don't know what's going to happen any way.**

**Iru, Eru, & Yoru: Rated T to be safe and she does not own Shugo Chara!**

The sun shined brightly on the roof of the evil Easter Corp. As always a certain black cat lay there thinking or taking a nap. His name? Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He had a Shugo Chara called Yoru, a thieving black cat. Ikuto lay there thinking even though it was time for his nap. Ikuto never thought about things a lot, until he met her, Hinamori Amu. A pink haired girl with honey colored eyes who owns 5 Shugo Charas. He envied her. He might have even loved her, but he couldn't let that happen. His first reason to meet her was because she possessed the Humpty Lock which pairs perfectly with the Dumpty Lock. His second reason was because she first owned three, then another came, and another. He thought one of them might have been the embryo. Before he knew all of them hatched he kept teasing her making her go red so much it was impossible to go get redder. After he had a talk with Gozen, his boss, he regretted helping her and meeting her. Now all he could almost think about was her. _Hinamori Amu._ Just saying her name in his head gave him shivers. Before he could think more his younger sister came. Tsukiyomi Utau, but her stage name was Hoshina Utau. Her two Charas Eru and Iru came as well. Utau sat down next to Ikuto. He sat up and she hugged him. Utau loved Ikuto very much not like a sister should, but more than that. More like a lover. Ikuto never thought of her more than an annoying sister with a brother complex. Ever since Utau stopped working for Easter she always came to visit him. Utau and Sanjo-san quit Easter and now worked for a different company. Ikuto never did this, but he know also envied Utau. Actually he envied everyone around him. He envied Tadase to be able to make Amu happy, he envied even the bums on the streets. They were all free. _Free. _A word Ikuto couldn't even say. All he ever wanted was to be free.

"Ikuto, I'll find the embryo before Easter I promise." Utau said. She stopped creating X-Eggs. Now she uses the help of Eru to help her awaken the embryo in the person's heart.

"…" Ikuto didn't answer. He knew once Utau would put her mind on something she wouldn't stop.

Ikuto's cell went off. It was his new assistant, Jun-san.

"What?" asked Ikuto irritated.

"_Get to work. Gozen is getting impatient with you. Oh, and you have to pick something up at __**that **__store."_

"Fine." Ikuto replied and got up. "You better go, Utau."

"Ikuto, I'm going to tell Amu!" she said.

"No, don't!" he yelled angrily. "You can search the embryo for me, but **don't **involve her in it!"

"Ikuto…" Utau said despondently.

Ikuto went down the stairs still thinking about what Utau had said. _'Stupid, Utau. Don't involve Amu in this. You barely got away from Easter so don't involve her either,' _he thought. Yoru followed him. Ever since the incident in the airport where Amu got Dia back and Utau got Eru back he left them all. After he came back Gozen was mad that he didn't destroy the Diamond egg before it returned to Amu. Gozen threatened that he would destroy his father's violin if he didn't listen next time. Now, Ikuto listens to everything that Gozen asks for. He loves Amu but he wants to keep his father's violin safe ever since he died with his mother in **that **accident. Ikuto left the building and went to search for the garbage and go **there**…

**xALx: I'll only continue this story if you people review. This time you have to reach up to 10 reviews and we shall continue this curse.**

**Ikuto: Why did you make me emo in this story!**

**Utau: But aren't you emo, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: What made you think that!?**

**Utau: N-No reason. -sweat drops-**

**xALx: Enough fighting! -annoyed-**

**Iru, Eru, & Yoru: REVIEW & ETC!**


End file.
